Letters to Troy
by LittleMissMusician
Summary: Kelsi has liked Troy for the longest time, but he shows no sign of liking her. Eager to express her feelings, she writes a letter to him. What will unfold if he reads it?
1. Kelsi to Troy: Letter 1

From the get go, I always liked Troy Bolton. He was so attractive and such a gentleman. I remember when I used to be a shy girl that obeyed Sharpay's demanding orders and sat at the piano. I remember the day I met him and Gabriella. I dropped all my papers all over the floor and Troy came with Gabi to help me pick them up. Where did the time go? They are both together on the other side of the country, probably engaged or something. Yes, I'm jealous, but what can I do about it? I flirted with him, I hugged him, I was THERE for him. But, it was always about Gabriella. It still is, I'm sure. I wrote songs for him and Gabi, but I really wrote them about us together. How could he never notice me? I knew I had to do something, so I decided that I would pick up a pen and paper and write him a letter. What did I have to lose?

I wrote:

Dear Troy,

It's your old friend from East High Kelsi. Things are going great at Julliard. I've missed everyone a ton lately. How are things with you and Gabi? By the way, that's what I wrote about. I'm been itching to tell you this since the day I met you three years ago. Look, Troy, I know this sounds stupid, but I really like you, but more then a friend though. I saw something different in you, as you saw something different in Gabriella. I thought you noticed when I smiled at you, when I flirted with you, and when I talked to you. You acted like you liked it, remember? You are just so outgoing, and I realize that. That's one of the many things I like about you. I know I went out with Jason and Ryan, but that was because I was waiting for you. You didn't ever listen. So, why do you think I don't know where Jason is? Why do you think I haven't talked to Ryan for a month? Why do you think we broke up? All this stuff happened because neither of them were YOU. No one can be Troy. So, I'm sitting in my dorm room thinking about you, as you romance Gabriella. I love you, Troy. More than you know. I just want to see you again. I don't care if you don't like me in the same way, I just want to see you. I miss you so much. You can even bring Gabi! If you want to write me back, my address is on the front. Please do, though. Let me know you read this. Much love,

Kelsi :) 3

Okay, I put my heart and soul into to this letter. I hope he reads it. How could he not, he's a caring person, right? I licked the envelope and I mailed it to him. Here goes nothing


	2. Troy to Kelsi: Letter 1

I came into my dorm and my roommate was sitting there. "Hey, Troy, you got a letter from Kelsi Neilson. I promise I didn't read it!" I responded, "Thanks, man. Wow, Kelsi? I haven't seen her for a solid year." I grabbed the letter and sat down on my bed. I opened it slowly. "I wonder what she wants from me. She hasn't seen me in forever." I read the words written on the perfectly neat page and my mouth dropped. My roommate started to laugh. "Dude, why do you look like Gabriella just proposed to you or something?" Still shocked, I said, "Dude, Kelsi is in love with me! She wants me to visit her in New York City, at Julliard. She said she's always loved me and that she wants to see me again because she misses me. She said I could even bring Gabriella. Why does she want to see me that bad?" My roommate said with a serious face, "Troy, man, summer is in a week. Why don't you go visit her? You need to straighten this out." "Dude, I don't like Kelsi. I like Gabriella. I've always loved Gabriella! Now, I know I need to go see her. If she thinks that she likes me, then this needs to get straightened out. I'll write her back, and Gabriella and I will fly there. I'm not telling Gabriella about this, though. She will just be jealous." I sat down at my desk, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and began to write.

Dear Kelsi,

It's nice to hear from you! How are things going at Julliard? Things are going great here. Gabriella and I are still going strong. It's been great! I just wanted to straighten things out with you, so I am going to Julliard next week, after my exams are over. I am going to bring Gabriella, because I am sure she would want to see you. Let me know how you feel about these plans. You have my number. Just call me. Gabriella and I will try to get plane tickets because my truck will not make it all the way to New York. I will let you know if plans change.

Troy.

I sealed the envelope and licked it. I opened the door to go mail it, and Gabriella was there. I was so shocked that I gasped. "Surprise!" She gave me a hug. "Gabriella, you really know how to scare me! Thanks for coming!" She looked at the letter in my hand. "Troy, what is this? Are you snail-mailing people? I didn't know you did this. And, to Kelsi?" I nodded. "I walked into my room and she wrote me a letter. She wants us to come visit her. So, we are going to visit her next week! Isn't that exciting?" Gabriella looked depressed for a second. "Troy, next week? Next week I am going to help my mom move. Is there anyway that we could move the vacation? I really want to see Kelsi." I nodded. "Maybe, where is your mom moving to?" "She is moving to Phildelphia, so I am going to fly there and help." I smiled. "Why don't we both help her for a week, and then we could borrow her car for the weekend and see Kelsi?" Gabriella kissed me. "Troy, since when did you become a genius?" I smiled. "I've been that way for quite a while now. So, let's finish school, and then we can have a nice break for a week and a half."


	3. Visit

I spent a week helping Gabriella's mom up in Philly. It was a great break after such a hard school year. I got to know her mom more, and I understood where Gabriella got her wonderful. Her mom was the kind of mom I'd want as a mother-in-law. You walked into their house and smell the sweet smell of homemade desert, and her house was as neat as a pin. She made you feel welcome, as if you lived there. I could have spent the whole summer getting to know her family more, but it was time to go to Kelsi's dorm. Gabriella's mom was so gracious and let us borrow the car for the weekend. So, we drove to New York City in search of Kelsi. All we knew was that she was teaching a summer class on piano basics and music composition on the campus somewhere. Gabriella and I talked the whole way there, non-stop, until the question came. "Troy, why do you think Kelsi wants us to visit her so badly?" Ouch. I couldn't tell Gabriella about the letter yet. I wasn't ready to open that can of worms. "I don't know. Maybe she just misses us or maybe she needed something," I responded. "_Yeah,"_ I thought, "_She misses ME more than anything and she needs me to dump Gabriella for herself."_ We pulled up to the Julliard School and Gabriella gasped. I jumped. "Gabi, honey, what's wrong?" Gabriella laughed. "Aren't you so jumpy? I was gasping because this is the most beautiful campus I have ever seen in my entire life! Kelsi is a lucky girl!" We searched for a parking spot so we could go in search of Kelsi, but everything was so full at Julliard because of the concerts and summer classes. As we found one, my phone began to ring. It was Kelsi. "I'll answer it!" Gabriella cried enthusiastically. I winced. "Hey, what's up?" Gabriella's face looked perplexed. "You know where we are? And we are you so excited and cannot believe Troy is here? We cannot wait to see you! You are in the large classroom on the third floor of the main building? Okay, we will be there soon! Bye, Kelsi!" Gabriella hung up. "That is the most crazy excited Kelsi Neilson I have ever seen in my entire life!" Troy laughed. "Really? She's going nuts, I wonder why?" Gabriella said jokingly, "Maybe she has a crush on you! Ooh, I have some serious competition!" _"You aren't kidding,"_ I thought to myself. "Let's go find her!" I grabbed Gabriella's hand and we walked to the classroom. There sat Kelsi, playing the piano. She looked different, with her now long curly hair down without a hat. She was playing what seemed to be a new composition, as she was fumbling with the keys. She looked up and gasped. "Oh, hey Troy! And, Gabriella!"

POV Switch-

They walked in. Troy was even more handsome than when I last saw him. But, Gabriella was with him. Gosh, she was even more beautiful than when I last saw her. How could I ever win over Troy now? I could tell Troy hadn't told Gabriella the real reason he was here. She looked completely confused as to why I was so flirty with Troy…

POV Switch-

"Hey, Kelsi! It's nice to see you!" I gave her a hug, and she held on forever. She gave Gabriella a short hug, and she looked at me funny. Gabriella spoke up, "So, um, how is Julliard?" "It's great, I'm living out my dream right now. How is Stanford?" "Oh, it's amazing! I love it there, more than I thought I would. I love living so close to Troy, because we get to hang out every single day!" Kelsi gave a sort of fake laugh. "I'm so glad you two get to hang out all the time. Are you thinking of marriage as an option?" I looked at Gabriella with sweet eyes and said, "I don't know, maybe after college!" I gave her a kiss, to show that I loved Gabriella and not Kelsi. But, I knew I shouldn't have after words because Kelsi's eyes were on fire with jealous and anger. "Well, I'm happy for you. Troy, would you mind if you and I took a walk. No offense to you, Gabi, I just need to tell him something super important." Gabriella nodded. "That's okay with me, how about we meet in the food court in an hour?" "Sounds great!" I watched Gabi walk away with resentment. It was just Kelsi, and I and we walked the campus. "Troy, I have to be honest, why are you with Gabriella and not with me?" I was enraged, but I tried to keep it under control. "I love Gabriella more than anyone. I'm considering marrying her. No offense, you are sweet and nice Kelsi, but I really don't see you as anything more than a friend." Kelsi looked at me with a flirty face. "But, Troy, come on. You really love Gabriella? She's not the one for you. She's not even into singing like you. Just, please, consider me? A kiss, maybe, would that be okay?" "No, Kelsi, I'm in a relationship with Gabriella. I am not going to kiss you!" "Too bad, because I'm going to kiss you first." She kissed me as I tried to pull away. I got away as quickly as possible. I turned around and there was Gabriella with hurt eyes. I saw Kelsi smiling. Gabriella looked at me and said, "Troy, why are you kissing Kelsi?" "Gabriella, she's trying to kiss me, honest! I don't have any feelings whatsoever for Kelsi. And, Kelsi, I'm taking my true love away and we are not friends anymore." But, as I turned around, I saw that Gabriella was gone.


	4. Facing the Issues

I glared at Kelsi. "Kelsi, why did you have to go and mess things up? If you really liked me, why did you have to go and sabotage my life?"

"I'm sorry, Troy. I really don't know what I was thinking. I let my jealously get the better of me. I'm just head over heels for you, and I don't really know why."

"Kelsi, look. I understand that. I do, I've felt that way before when I saw Gabi flirting with Ryan Evans by the pool. I would have done anything to stop it. But, when two people love each other, there is nothing you can do. It just ruins things. Now, I won't hate you forever if you help me find Gabriella. I need to straighten things out with her."

Kelsi sighed and rolled her eyes. I could tell that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Fine, Troy. Fine. I'll help, but promise me you won't forget me and give me a bad name when you leave here."

I smiled, and I could tell it was melting Kelsi's heart. "Great, now, where would she have run off to?"

"I don't know. Have you tried calling her phone?"

"No, I haven't. Let me do that now." I grabbed my phone from my pocked and dialed the numbers faster than ever before. The phone rang and rang. Right before it went to voicemail, Gabriella answered with a solumn voice.

"What, Troy? What do you want? Aren't you busy with Kelsi?"

"No, and I really want to explain all of this. Where are you?"

"I'm in the Café Piano."

"Where is that?"

"Why don't you ask your new love, Troy?"

"Gabriella." I heard a click in my ear and I knew I had to fix this. I looked for a sign and I found the café. "Kelsi, I have to go, if you are there, I don't know what will happen."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Troy."

"Thanks. Bye, Kelsi."

I took off running. I ran faster than I did on the basketball courts. Then, I found it. I saw teary-eyed Gabriella drinking a nasty looking drink. "Gabriella. I just want to tell you what happened before you yell at me. I got this letter from Kelsi, and it was about her loving me and wanting to date me. I came to straighten things out with her. I should have told you that, and I'm sorry. I told her that I only liked her as a friend and I loved her. It's the truth. Then, she started kissing me! I tried to pull away. She wouldn't listen. Then, you came up at the wrong time. I wasn't going to kiss her, Gabi. I wasn't."

Gabriella looked at me. "I don't know if I believe you."

"If you don't believe him, believe me." I turned around and Kelsi was standing there. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I just have loved him for the longest time, and I lost control of my emotions. I thought he would kiss me back, but he is the most loyal boyfriend you could ever have."

Gabriella looked at me and then at Kelsi. "Okay, I guess I believe you, Troy. I'm sorry I accused you."

"You are forgiven. I would have done the same thing."

Gabriella glared at Kelsi. "Kelsi, I thought you were my friend. We are close in high school. But, now, you are stealing my boyfriend from me? What kind of friend does that?"

Kelsi looked at Gabriella. "Truth be told, I never really liked you. I was just trying to get to Troy."

Gabriella gasped. "Well, thanks for being such a good friend. Now, Troy and I are leaving. We are never coming back."

I gulped. I knew that there was one more thing to do. "Wait, Gabriella."

She turned to face me. "Yes, honey?"

My hands began to shake. What was going on? "I, um, um, I love you a lot. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

She kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, Troy."

I was sweating. What happened to my courage? I dropped to one knee and saw Gabriella in shocked. "Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella jumped out of her seat. "YES! YES! YES!" She started screaming.

I pulled her close, kissed her, and said, "I just wanted to make it official. Sorry you had to see that, Kelsi."

Kelsi was in the corner pouting. "It's all cool, Bolton. It's all cool."

**Yay! A Happy Ending! :) Keep an eye out for the sequel, a very Troyella wedding! Haha I'm such a hopeless romantic. :)**


End file.
